Jay and nya's wedding
by sportsgallol
Summary: Jay and nya are having a wedding! How will it all go? Will it go perfect or will some fool mess up the whole thing put together? Find out now by reading this story! Their will be humor and a few times of breaking the fourth wall... Rated T for later on cussing and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a one shot story! This story will have a few chapters in it ok? Of course there's going to be a lot of humor because where's the fun in that? Also there might be one or two times of breaking the fourth wall…**

Jay the ninja of lighting walked into the jewelry store on a warm afternoon. A man with gray hair smiled at the young man as he entered. "Hello sir how may I help you?" The young brunet grinned as he looked at all the beautiful jewels that sparkle like diamonds, even though most of them were diamonds. Then he faced the old man. "I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. "Of course and please call me Chuckie." Jay laughed and singed. "Chuck E. cheeses, where a kid be a kid!" Chuckie frowned. "My parents went to that place before I was born and when I was, they decided to name me Chuckie because they loved the restaurant more than me." "That is so sad…. So where are the rings?" Jay asked.

Chuckie sighed and grabbed a box under the contour and opened it. "These are the only engagement rings I have." Jay looked upon the beautifully rings in till his eyes stopped at one that interested him the most. "I'll take that one please." He said as he pointed to a golden ring with a blue stone on it.

Chuckie smiled and grabbed a small case to put the ring in. "Excellent choice young man." Jay handed the shopkeeper his money. "Please call me jay." Chuckie grinned. "I guess your parents were bird freaks huh? Is that why they called you jay?" "Ha-ha very funny." Jay said as he rolled his eyes and took the box with the ring inside it.

Then jay (the loudmouth) Waved goodbye to the old man as he exited the shop.

Back at the bounty later on everyone was eating dinner and thankfully zane made dinner. Our stomachs are saved! Suddenly jay stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone I would like to say something important here tonight." "Did we win the lottery?" Kai shouted out as the others laughed. Jay rolled his eyes. "You wish kai. But no it is something else."

The brunette walked over to nya and smiled at her. "Nya you are the most beautiful girl that I ever met, you are also strong, smart, and brave. I love everything about you and I also care about you as well." Nya blushed as jay talked. "So I have something very important to ask you." Jay got on one knee and pulled out the case and opened it to revel the ring. "Nya, will you marry me?" Everyone gasped as jay asked the question.

"Yes it finally happened!" Night exclaimed as she high five her sister Light. Misako shushed the girls as everyone waited for the answer. "Well nya?" Jay asked. Nya smiled.

"Yes!"

**Well that's it for chapter one, nya said yes yay! The next chapter will be out soon! Tell me bro's on what you think of the story so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that the proposal is over with, it's time to plan the wedding! So first let's get the whole gang together from the underworld to the dark island. And of course the serpentine are going to come as well!**

The great inventor named Cyrus Borg was busy working on his next project, the guard bot!

Advertising time!

Colosso: Are you tired of people breaking into your home?

Kai: *Breaks into JB's house* Now to steal all of his money wahahahahahahaha!

JB: Yo dawg don't be breaking into my home!

Colosso: Then you need the Guard bot! The robot that protects your home from robbers, enemies, and fan girls, all you have to do is set the settings to which protective mode you want and it will do it.

JB: *activates guard bot* Alright bro attack that robber!

Guard bot: Beep! Beep! *grabs JB and throws him out the window* Beep!

Kai: Ok… Oh well it looks like I'm going to be rich! *gasps* I can buy my little pony dolls!

Colosso: So get it now for $57.90. Warning it does not work well with JB or JB fan girls.

Advertisement is now over.

A green eye droid walked in with an envelope. "Mr. Borg we have an invitation from jay the ninja of lighting." Pixal said as she handed the letter to Cyrus. Cyrus took the letter from pixal and opened it up to read. "You are invited to jay and nya's wedding. Also, can you bring pixal with you? Zane would love to see her again. Oh and maybe when your there can I have my picture taken with you because I am your number one fan! From jay." Cyrus finished reading aloud and faced pixal.

Pixal was blushing. Cyrus smiled. "And I'm guessing that you would be very happy to see zane to?" Pixal nodded and smiled. The inventor chuckled. "Of course you may come with me pixal and maybe we can bring general Cryptor and Mindroid as well." (General Cryptor and Mindroid are good guys in this story.)

On another part of town a young female with light brown eyes and hair walks up to her mailbox to get the mail. "Has my order of more smoke bombs come in yet?" She murmured under her breath as she looked at the mail that she has received.

"Let's see, bills, restraining order from the president of the U.S. and oh what is this? An invitation?" Lol opened the letter and read it to herself. "Jay's getting married!? It's about time! I got to tell the others!" Lol ran inside to studio to find her room mates. Just then she bumped into the magic talking golf ball also known as the overlord. "I can't believe the narrator of this story is still calling me that." The overlord said in annoyance.

Lol smacked the golden master upside the head. "Stop breaking the fourth wall! Anyways I got good news." Overlord rubbed his head on where Lol smacked him and faced her. "I don't get to pay rent anymore?" He asked. "No you wish though, actually we are invited to a wedding!"

Colosso and crystal walked in the room holding hands. "A wedding? Who's getting married?" Crystal asked. Lol grinned at the young couple. "Jay and nya are and all four of us are going." "Awesome! And Lol?" "What?" Lol asked. Colosso sighed but grinned. "You are not going to bring the smoke bombs to the wedding." "Aww man that's no fair!" The violent young girl complained.

At an island far from ninjago Kozu saw a small white letter that said his name. The four armed stone warrior picked it up and opened it to read. After he finished he walked back to the camp site to see the other stone warriors. (The stone warriors went back to the dark island after the final battle.) "Looks like I know what we're going to do in a few days." He said to himself.

General Skales has just got back from the surface to get the groceries and the ninjago times newspaper. On his way back the mailman of ninjago city ran up to him to give him a letter. After he took it the mail man ran away like a frighten little girl.

"What does it ssssay dear? Asked his wife. Skales looked at his loving wife and answered. "I believe that all of the sssserpentine and including ussss are invited to a wedding from the ninja of lighting and the sssssamurai." "Yay! I finally get to go to the ssssssurface again!" Cheered skales Jr. Skales smiled at his son. "You must promisssse to be on your bessssst behavior alright?" The young serpent sighed. "Yesssss daddy."

"And Jr?" Skales asked. "Yesssss daddy?" Skales Jr asked. Skales grinned. "Don't try to hypnotize the ssssssurface dwellersssssss into ssssinging my little pony again ok?" Giving his father a sigh he nodded. "Yessss daddy."

(And last but not least, the skeletons from the underworld! Samukai is alive in this story as well.) Samukai walked to the mailbox that stood a few feet from the fortress. "I don't know why I'm getting the mail every day, we never get any!" Samukai said to himself. But to his surprise there was a white letter that was addressed to the skeletons. The four armed skeleton took it from the mailbox and opened it up to read. "You are invited to jay and nya's wedding, garmadon convinced us to invite you."

Samukai finished reading it just as nuckle's came up to him. "Hey Samukai how's it going?" "Tell the other skeletons to dress up in fancy suits and bow ties Nuckles!" Samukai ordered. Nuckles with a confused face looked at him. "Why?" Samukai shoved the letter at the dim witted skeleton.

"Because we're going to a wedding!"

***sighs in relief* well that chapter's finished. I like writing this story a lot so I might update this story again real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to start the wedding!**

Nya looked in awe at herself when she looked into mirror. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. "Nya you look beautiful!" Exclaimed Light. Nya blushed. "Thank you, I'm really nervous about this though."

Misako gently grab hold of the young samurai's hand. "I know that you are nervous but remember that this is a special day for not just you but for us. We get to see a beautiful young woman about to get married and unlock new adventures into her life."

"Unlock new adventures? You mean like unlocking adventures in a video game?" Night asked as she grinned at all the girls in the room. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the moment Night." Zane peeked into the room and spoke. "It's about to start ladies so we must go to our seats now."

Lol playfully punches crystal on the shoulder. "Race you there!" Then she runs off. "Hey wait for me!" Crystal complains as she runs after the other.

Everyone sat down and waited for it to begin. The music started to play and the doors open to revel nya walking down the aisle. Skales Jr who was in front of nya threw flowers up in the air for them to float down to the ground.

Skales sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe ssssskales Jr wanted to be the flower girl!" His wife smacked him upside the head. "Let him do what he wantssssss, at leasssst he is wearing a ssssssuit instead of a dressss." Jay gulped as he watch his soon to be bride walk up to him and finally faced him.

"I nervous to jay." Nya whispered as she smiled at her new husband. Pythor cleared his throat. "Let ussss begin. (Pythor is the priest XD.) We are here today in the management of a ssssssamurai and a ninja who wissssssh to sssssspend every day of their livesssss together in till they die."

"Every day? Whoa they should at least have a few me time days don't you think?" Cole shouted out as everyone else busted out laughing. "This is probably why most people don't invite you to their weddings cole." Kai joked as cole smacked him upside the head.

The purple snake rolled his eyes and once more spoke. "Do you jay take nya to be your wife?" Jay smiled at nya. "I do." Pythor looked over to nya. "And do you nya take loudmouth to be your hussssssband?" "My name is jay!" Jay said angrily as the others bust out laughing again. Nya giggled. "I do."

"Then you may kisssss the bride." Pythor said as the young married couple kissed. Lloyd made a disgusted face. "Eww that is so gross." Garmadon chuckled and ruffled the young blonde's hair. "One day you will enjoy kissing a girl." "Never!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"This is the best wedding ever!" Crystal exclaimed. Colosso chuckled. "Just wait in till the party my dear." Nya and jay smiled at each other after they kissed. "I love you." Nya said. Jay kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

**Yeah they are now married! The next chapter is going to be about the wedding party! And the others might prank our now married couple….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to party! **

Kozu puts on some headphones and starts the music. (He's the DJ.) In another room Lloyd, Night, Light, Reidak, Crystal, and colosso all gathered around to talk. "So we all agree, when it's time to cut the cake we do the prank then right?" Lloyd said as he looked at the others. Everyone else nodded. "Good no let's party!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The others cheered and ran out of the room to join everyone else. Nya kissed jay on the cheek and smiled. This is the best day of my life!" Jay grinned and then winked. "I can make tonight your best night ever if you like." The young samurai blushed. "Thank god kai didn't hear that remark."

Pixal walked over to Cyrus and handed him a glass of wine. The inventor smiled. "Thank you pixal." Pixal smiled back and bowed. "You're welcome Mr. Borg." Zane clear his throat and spoke. "Excuse me pixal but would you like to dance with me?"

Pixal frowned. "I am afraid I wasn't programed to dance." The nindriod took her hand and smiled. "Then I will teach you." Zane walked pixal to the dance floor and starting dancing. Pixal watch for a moment and then joined in. "you learn fast." Zane chuckled.

"Is my bow tie straight?" Asked Lol as she was fixing her bow tie. The golden master sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes it's fine I still don't see why you wouldn't wear a dress." "I will never wear a dress!" Lol declared. Light grinned. "Will see about that…"

Night walked over to her sister. "Hey sis you want to sing a song to the bride and groom with me?" "Ok sure, what song are we going to sing?" Light asked. "Why don't we do Love story by Taylor swift?" Night answered.

When the two sisters' agreed they walked over to the DJ and told him what they wanted to sing. Kozu nodded and the girls each grabbed a microphone. "Attention everybody we are going to sing Love story by Taylor swift for the bride and groom!" Night said in the microphone. And then they sang.

Night: _We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on the balcony in the summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello"_

_Little did I know…_

Light: _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said…_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby, just say, yes."_

Night: _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes… escape this town for a little while._

_Oh. Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said…_

Both: _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "yes."_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

Light: _I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said…_

Night:_ "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

Both: _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

When they finished singing they bowed as everyone cheered and clapped. Light looked over to her sister. "Is it time to set up the prank?" Night nodded. "Yes so let's go meet the others." The two girls ran away and into the other room where the others were.

"Ok Lloyd and I already put the air bag in the cake while you guys distracted everyone by singing. Crystal and colosso do you have your cameras ready to record this and put it on YouTube?" Reidak asked. The young couple took out their phones and nodded.

"Ready when you are." Crystal said. Colosso checked the time on the clock hanged from the wall. "Looks like it's time to cut the cake." The gang walked out of the room and watched as jay and nya were walking over to the beautiful large blue and white cake. Crystal and colosso started recording as the new married couple got ready to cut the cake.

Jay grabbed the knife and started cutting. When the blade went inside the cake the cake exploded and got almost everyone covered in cake. The others bust out laughing as some people complained. "Who the hell did this!?" Jay screamed.

The pranker's high fived each other and laugh in victory as their plan worked. Nya sigh. "Well it's not a total lost…" jay wiped some cake from his face. "What are you talking abo-"Jay got interrupted as nya threw cake at his face.

Jay grinned. "Ok, you asked for it." He grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at her but she ducked and it ended up on hitting wu. "Hehe sorry sensei." Jay said nervously. Wu said nothing a grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at the ninja of lighting which he missed since jay ducked and it ended up hitting garmadon instead.

Garmadon smiled and grabbed two pieces of cake. "Food fight!" he yelled. And everyone attacked each other with cake. A few minutes later nya grabbed jay by the shoulder to get his attention. "Can I ask you something honey?" Jay grinned. "You already did."

The samurai rolled her eyes. "No I want to ask you something else." "Ok what is it?" Jay asked. Nya smiled at her loving husband.

"So when do you want to have kids?"

**The end.**


End file.
